Legend of the Amulet of Power (Part I)
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Glaux and Nya come across te Amulet of Power after Cheyenne and Mordecai have killed themselves. What is the Amulet? What will it do? What does Amara Foresee? This is Part 1 of the adventure that will soon involve a familar Snowy Owl and a War Hero finding this relic of mass destruction...
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Amulet of Power: Part I

The Legend Begins…

Chapter 1: Discovery

Lying dead… Mordecai and Cheyenne in the middle of Shadow Pass PO base throne room… Glaux and Nya see this from their hiding place. Nya tilts her snowy owl head to look away from this sight. They see a flash of light and look away from it and it stops to have a faint glow. The two owl gods fly down and look at it.

"Dark and Light… What is this?" Nya asks

"I wonder…" Glaux mutters before he looks up and sees an owl coming "Nya, hide."

Nya turns to snowflakes and hides herself and Glaux disappears as King Hoole enters the room and sees the Goddess Cheyenne lying on the ground with a dagger in her back. He sees Mordecai dead before coming to a conclusion. The two owl gods are dead by now, Mordecai slain by Cheyenne before he in return slain her with her own dagger. The King of Ga'Hoole takes Goddess Cheyenne to get the hagsmire out of Shadow Pass before they are all killed.

The throne room is once again empty before the Owl Goddess of Snow and the main Owl God reappear to look at the small necklace, which lies between where the two owls were.

"Well… Goodbye Cheyenne, I Guess I'll be seeing you in Glamoria." Nya sighs

"What do you suppose this is?" Glaux asks as he picks up the necklace, which lied between the two dead bodies

"I don't know, but I sense something about it… We should have the remaining come and take a guess of it." Nya replies

"Maybe Amara can use her starsight for something." Glaux says to Nya as she picks up Cheyenne's dagger

"_Mordecai? Are you alright?" A female voice asks_

"Aura." Glaux says

"Can we get the hagsmire out of here before she finds Mordecai's dead body?" Nya asks

They fly out of the high windows of the chamber and they fly away from what was a battle scene not so long ago. On their way out of the pass, they hear an echo of Queen Aura's saddened shriek as her loved one has been killed. They merely ignore it as they leave. The eclipse happens and the moon reappears in the sky while the two of what is now four remaining owl gods fly back to Nya's palace in the Northern Kingdoms, far away from The Beaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What is it?

Only a few hours ago, Cheyenne and Mordecai fought the first battle and both of the owl gods have been defeated by each other. Two other owl gods, the head honcho Glaux and the Goddess of Snow, Nya, fly back to the Northern Kingdoms to see the other remaining owl gods.

Mordecai killed mostly all of his counterpart owl gods except for six of them, including the evil owl himself. Now, even if he has died and so has Cheyenne, leaving the number down to four. The only remaining ones are the two owls flying to the north along with Amara, Goddess of Beauty and Leona, Goddess of Healing. The two owl goddesses are concerned to their life and have been hiding out in the Northern Palace under the security of the Royal Guard. Nya says that the remainders have to stick together, even if one of them is her ex-husband.

They arrive in the Palace and meeting the two is Amara, along with Nya's husband and owlet, King Kaj and Princess Lydea Mija Dur Lira. Nya's owlet daughter gives her mother a hug and Kaj gives her a kiss on her cheek. He then leaves and the owl gods start to talk. Nya's daughter hangs around her mother, but she is only 2 years old, so she doesn't understand.

"Where is Leona?" Glaux asks

"The Pure Ones killed her when we were flying around. They severed her spine with a sword." Amara replies

"It's the three of us left. Mordecai and Cheyenne fought, they both died." Nya sighs

"I had foreseen two owls fighting, but, I didn't see them meet their end." Amara softly says, still upset over what happened to her friend

"We didn't know it was going to happen, Amara. Mordecai must have ordered a squad to deal with her before he died. He is in Hagsmire now." Glaux says to the female barn owl

"We had found this next to the bodies of Mordecai and Cheyenne. I sense a mixture of magen and natchmagen." Nya informs Amara as she hands her the necklace found to Amara

"It has an indefinite aura to it. An aura of evil and of good. I can just tell." Glaux adds

"Strange…" Amara mutters as she holds the necklace in her claw, "It looked bigger in my vision."

"What does it do…? Where did it come from, I myself no idea." Nya says

"Nya, Glaux… It causes great danger! I had foreseen that Guardians and Pure Ones will fight someday. The amulet will be used for good… or for evil." Amara says with gestures for emphasis

"Good or evil…" Nya says while she thinks of what could happen. The images in her mind of a war keep occurring and she doesn't like it. She and Glaux may have followed Cheyenne in observance without her knowing, but they know what a war can do.

"We have to destroy it." Glaux says to Nya as she gives him a scared look

"We can't. Since the Goddess of the Moon has been killed and she is the only one who can destroy it. We have to break it in halves so it doesn't do anything. The halves have to be together to have the things to work and an evil person or a pure hearted goddess can use it." Amara explains

Glaux takes it from Amara's claw and breaks it. Nya takes one half while the head owl god takes the other and they fly off. They decide to hide them in two places. Them both in different kingdoms. One of them is buried in a cave under a waterfall in Ambala and the other is buried in the Northern Forest, underneath a beautiful mosaic.

The remaining owl gods either are killed or in the case of one, trapped in a mirror. Though the amulet's true power is that it will destroy something or do something or what-have-you.

Prophecies foretold by the Goddess Amara foretell that a pure hearted owl will someday find and destroy the amulet. She also sees that the pure hearted owl is the Goddess of the Moon and she also sees her as an owl that will have a noble title because of being a part of a different prophecy, which Sao, God of the Stars, envisioned.


End file.
